


A Series of Awkward Events

by Memequeme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Here is proof, The love square is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memequeme/pseuds/Memequeme
Summary: It all starts when a cat comforts a damsel in distress because she can't ask her crush out to a dance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my 2nd fic that I'll be doing alongside Secret Admirer, so I hope you all really like this one!
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a different side of the love square each chapter but all centering around one theme. I'll see how it works!

It was just any other patrol for Chat Noir as he pranced along the glistening street lights of Paris, the cool evening wind rustling through his messy hair. It was his solo shift for the next couple of hours, a couple of hours that would be quite lonely without his Lady. Chat thought these patrols to be boring without having someone to talk to, especially when that person was extremely animated whenever she opened her mouth.

Chat was just about to end his nightly shift when he saw perched upon her balcony, none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She looked a bit distressed, which concerned him enough to come closer to her.

Chat snuck around the rooftops as he got a better view of the girl who solemnly looked down from her balcony. She seemed to be talking to someone, which was weird because nobody was there. Maybe she was talking to herself? She must have really been upset then. Chat decided to finally make his way towards his princess in a quest to cheer her up.

"Who you talking to, Princess?"

Marinette nearly jumped a mile at the sight of the black clad superhero pouncing on top of her balcony. She let out an unearthly screech along with it.

"Haha, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here, kitty?"

"Well I saw a damsel in distress and I knew I had to come to her rescue."

Marinette rolled her eyes at Chat's flirtatious comments. There was a reason for her current mood, but she didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Marinette internally screamed. She wasn't going to get out of this, so she decided she might as well give in.

"It's stupid."

"Oh come on, it can't be that stupid if it made you upset. What happened?"

Marinette gave Chat a small glare, but couldn't help but appreciate the care he was giving her right now. It was as if they had been friends for a long time, though he had only visited her a couple times to ask for treats from the bakery.

"Nothing happened, that's the problem."

Chat cocked his head to the side, clearly not understanding what Maribette meant.

Marinette sighed. "I was going to ask my crush out to the New Year's dance at my school, but I couldn't find the courage to."

_Oh_

"I'm sure whoever it is would love to go with you."

"I'm not sure, he's kinda out of my league."

"How so?"

"Well for starters he's extremely attractive."

"Even more attractive than I am?"

Marinette gave Chat a glare before smirking.

"Far more."

Chat mimed being hit in the chest while saying,"You wound me, Princess", a phrase that he commonly used with Ladybug.

"So what else makes this guy so special?"

Marinette just stared for a bit. Chat was asking her quite the amount of questions this night. Was he jealous maybe? Or he was possibly just being nosy for the hell of it. Either way, it was kind of irritating but Marinette once again gave in.

"Well he's super kind, extremely generous and polite, and he just always make me super happy. He's such a ray of sunshine."

Marinette smiled as a picture of Adrien formed in her mind. If only she could get a sentence out without   
stuttering when she spoke to him.

"He seems like a good guy. What's his name?"

_What the heck!_

Chat was now going too far with his questioning. Marinette didn't know if it was to be annoying, or if Chat wanted to personally find this boy and ask him himself, but either way Marinette was not going to answer anymore.

"Sorry kitty, but I'd rather keep that a secret."

"Oh come on, maybe I know him."

"You probably do. Everyone in Paris does."

This made Chat's ears perk up. What did she mean by that? Meanwhile, Marinette was clasping her hands over her mouth because of the stupid comment she made.

"Oh really? Is this boy famous?"

"No further questions."

Chat pouted as Marinette gestured for him to leave.

"Pleeeeease princessssssssss?"

"No."

"Puuuuretty please?"

"That pun makes me want to tell you less."

Chat sighed.

"Fine, you win, but I'll give you a little advice. This guy seems like a good person, so I don't see why he would reject you or anything. And if he's as famous as you say he is, you should probably snag him before anyone else does. I'm pawsitive he'll say yes, I don't know who could say no to you."

Marinette blinked at Chat's sudden advice. It actually lifted her spirit up a bit, causing her to give him a soft smile.

"Thanks Chat," Marinette said before give Chat a tight hug. The sudden gesture surprised him, but Chat quickly returned it, a satisfied smile perched on his face.

"If this guy rejects you, you have to tell me who he is so I can personally beat his ass."

Marinette lightly punched Chat's shoulder before whisking him off into the darkness. Chat chuckled before leaping off of Marinette's balcony. All he could think to himself was who this mystery guy was, and all he could feel when he thought about this was a small jolt of jealousy.

Marinette watched as the hero disappeared into the streets of Paris. If she was to be honest, Chat had actually helped her with her situation. Marinette smiled as she planned her solution. She was going to ask Adrien tomorrow. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien and Marinette are both really fucking stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said each chapter will be a different side of the love square. The order will be Marichat, Ladrien, LadyNoir, and Adrinette, and it will be a continuous cycle throughout the fic. This chapter will be Ladrien!

Marinette didn't ask Adrien the next day. He was right there, and she just couldn't do it. Right in front of her, ready to listen to whatever question she had to desperately ask him. But did she ask him the question that she had scripted into her head over and over last night? Of course not.

Marinette could not stop replaying the scenario in her head as she transformed into her heroine self.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask....um....if-you, if you w-were.......ready for the math test today?"

God she was so stupid. How come it was so hard to ask Adrien a simple question?

Maybe she just wasn't confident enough. But Ladybug was.

Ladybug's eyes brightened as a fantastic idea popped into her head. It was ridiculous, but her desperation didn't care. Swinging off towards the Agreste mansion, Ladybug cheered.

The idea was amazing to Ladybug until she actually realized what the hell she was doing. Wouldn't Adrien get suspicious that the famous superheroine of Paris was asking him to his school dance? How would she know of it? Why him?

_Oh god, what am I doing._

Ladybug was now standing outside of Adrien's bedroom window, totally not stalking him as she thought through what she was gonna say. Seeing Adrien distracted her though. He seemed upset for some reason.

_Maybe I can ask him what's wrong, then lead the conversation into asking him to dance!_

Ladybug was a genius.

Not thinking, Ladybug swept into Adrien's window, causing an unearthly screech to come out of the model's mouth. The sudden noise startled Ladybug, who immediately apologized afterwards.

Maybe she wasn't a genius.

"Sorry Adrien-I didn't mean-are you okay?"

It took Adrien a couple of seconds to speak. Ladybug was in his room, but why? They had only met once while he was in his civilian form, so why would she think to drop in randomly like that?

"N-No, it's fine. You just startled me is all."

"Oh, I did come in unannounced didn't I?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here?"

Ladybug gave a sheepish grin as she attempted to quickly come up with an answer to the question.

"I, uh, saw you were upset and I.....wanted to help?"

Adrien blinked in confusion. He very rarely saw Ladybug like this, it was only when she was nervous or upset. Was it him? Did he do something?

"You don't have to worry about me. I was just.....thinking."

"About what?"

Adrien only looked down in response as if he didn't want to continue speaking. Ladybug approcahed the blonde slowly and put a red hand on his shoulder, a broad comforting smile filling her face. Ladybug was triumphed to find that he returned her smile with his own. But unfortunately it sooner faded when he remembered what they were talking about.

"There's a dance coming up at my school."

Ladybug swore she could hear her heart thumping. Was he already going with someone else? Did he want to ask someone out? What if it was _her?_

"Ladybug?"

The heroine snapped back into reality when Adrien's sweet voice called her name.

"Sorry," she began, "What's so upsetting about this dance?"

Adrien sighed.

"My father won't let me go. He's real strict about things like this. It's a miracle he let me go to public school this year."

_Oh._

"That's not fair, you should be able to have fun just like everybody else."

"Well my father doesn't seem to think so. He'd rather keep me professional than let me be an actual teenager."

Ladybug wasn't sure what to say. She had never seen Adrien open up like this, since she could never have an actual conversation with him outside of the suit. Ladybug couldn't help but feel a pang of anger fill up her chest along with the sympathy she felt for the poor boy. Suddenly, she began to think ridiculous thoughts again. But this time she didn't stop to prevent them from spilling out of her mouth.

"You know, if you want to go I can always sneak you out. You can come and have a good time and your father will never know. It's only fair that you get out once in a while, right?"

_What the fuck did I just say?_

Adrien couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Ladybug just offer to sneak him out of his house? Sure, Ladybug had made a couple of mistakes in the past, but Adrien always saw her as a responsible role model, not a rebellious teen.

"S-Seriously?"

Adrien wanted to question Ladybug's sudden offer, but visions of him running off with the love of his life while breaking his father's rules appealed to him.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes! Of course I would! I would do anything for you!"

Both teens knew they had gotten themselves into deep shit after the awkward exchange. Ladybug wanted to cry for sounding way too desperate to help Adrien while he was freaking out on how the fuck he was going to do this without getting in trouble. Needless to say, both were huge idiots.

"Okay, cool." Adrien was starting to regret everything that was being planned, but part of him didn't seem to care about the possible consequences. "It's a New Year's dance, so it's on New Year's Eve. It starts at 6, and I probably won't have a date so we don't have to worry about that. It's at Collège Françoise-Dupont and okay I'm rambling but you get the idea."

Ladybug pretended she didn't already know all the information Adrien was breaking to her, slightly chuckling at how cute he was when he rambled.

"Thanks for the info. I will definitely be there to grab you. Heroes don't just save people from akumas, right?"

"I don't know how to thank you Ladybug. This means a lot to me" Adrien replied, his sunshine smile rippling through Ladybug's heart.

"You don't have to. Your thanks to me comes with your happiness."

And with that. Ladybug gave Adrien a couple pats on the cheek before zipping her way back through the street lights of Paris, leaving a starstruck Adrien behind. The heroine couldn't help but giggle to herself as she swept through the city towards the bakery she resided in. Both could only think one thing to themselves though as they went off to bed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually my first time writing Ladrien so this was sort of hard? I mean it's the most static ship to me so it was kinda difficult but I had fun since these two do stupid things. Next stop, LadyNoir! 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr is @where-are-the-webisodes-jeremy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir talk to eachother about their dances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a huge asshole. 
> 
> Between being really busy and having 0 motivation I have not updated anything in a really long time. I think I give up on scheduling. 
> 
> Well, here ya go.

It was the next day on patrol, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were taking their usual route. Both were extremely distracted, but neither said a word about anything. Chat couldn't prevent himself from glancing at his lady while thinking about the fact that she offered to sneak him out to his school's dance. She asked HIM out. Well, technically it wasn't a date, but it still meant something.

"Are you thinking about life too?"

Chat snapped his head towards Ladybug, surprised at her initiation of a conversation.

"Yeah, pretty much."

The two looked down from the building they stood on, both wanting to speak, but couldn't seem to.

"Hey Chat?"

"Hm?" Chat responded, noticing his Lady's face of concern. At this point, he was sure he knew what she was thinking about.

"If you really like someone and care about them, is it okay to sneak them out to a dance at their school because their father won't let them?"

Chat blinked at Ladybug's long description. His heart began thumping like a drum beat. Ladybug just told him she liked him. Ladybug cared about him. Hearing this made Chat begin to sweat, hoping that his companion didn't notice.

"Chat?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

Chat didn't realize he hadn't answered Ladybug's question, and now she was looking quite annoyed.

"Yes m'lady, sorry," he began, "I don't see a huge problem in that if you like him so much, just be careful, okay?"

Ladybug had to say, she was quite surprised by Chat's reaction. He wasn't upset about her bringing a guy he doesn't know to a school dance. He didn't joke around about there being competition, and he didn't really say much after his last comment. All she saw Chat do was smile as if everyrhing was alright.

"Chat, are you okay?"

"I'm purrrfectly fine, why do you ask?"

At least he was making puns, that was a good sign. "Well, I just told you about some other guy, so..."

"Don't worry about it!I'm sure he's a great guy if he means that much to you."

"Chat...."

"I'm okay M'lady, really, I'm fine."

Chat probably should have acted at least a little bit disappointed, but it was hard when Ladybug was talking about his civilian form like that.

"Okay," Ladybug mumbled, looking away desolately. She was sure Chat was putting on a fake smile or something, because in no way would he actually react like this. Chat must have been a good actor though, because Ladybug saw nothing but happiness shine within him.

"You know, I have a dance coming up at my school too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe it's the same school." Chat raised his eyebrows in a flirty manner, causing Ladybug to groan. She didn't even want to think of the possibility that Chat went to the same school as her.

"I doubt it, but it's an interesting coincidence."

_Oh, it's an interesting coincidence M'lady._

"Whatever you say. But anyways, I was thinking about it to. I'm going with the girl I really like, but there's a friend of mine who wanted to ask someone, and I'm really curious about who she wanted to ask."

"Why are you curious? Jealous or something?"

If one looked close enough, they could see a small blush appear on Chat's face.

"No, like I said, I'm going with another amazing girl. I just kinda wanna know since she's my friend, you know?"

"If you say so, chaton."

Ladybug didn't tell him, but she could completely understand that feeling. In fact, she was feeling that towards him at the moment. Who was this girl Chat was going with and why was she so amazing? Was this why he didn't seem upset about her finding a date?

"You should ask her," Ladybug added.

"My friend?"

"Yeah. If you wanna know so badly who she wants to ask, you should find out."

"I totally should. Thanks for your support on that."

"It's nothing."

Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to watch the beautiful sunset over the city of Paris, sitting next to eachother and talking more about their lives. Both were thinking about their respective dances, Ladybug not knowing that they were thinking of the same one.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sets off to find out who Marinette wants to ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how long it's been since I updated
> 
> I don't have any concept of time anymore
> 
> What is my life

Adrien really wanted to know who Marinette asked out to the dance. At least he assumed she had done it since she seemed so determined after his superhero persona left. He never saw her talk about him though, which perplexed him. Did this asshole reject her? Marinette was the kind to put her feelings aside in order to not disturb anyone around her. For all he knew, she could have been rejected hard and kept her tears in for when she got home. Adrien hoped that wasn't the case.

First off, Adrien needed to get Marinette alone. If he were around others, especially Nino, they would take his questions into a different context. Adrien had an absolutely amazing plan for a beautiful Friday afternoon.

"Hey Marinette, wanna get lunch together today?"

_I am such a genius._

Adrien tried to keep a smile as Marinette looked like she was about to pass out.

"I-er-really?"

"Yeah! You know, just a friendly date. We don't get to talk much, y'know?"

Adrien pretended to not hear the mischievous snickers as Marinette's face started turning bright red as if she was overheated.

"Sure! I guess it'll be nice to know get you, I mean get you to know, I mean-"

"Get to know me?"

"Yes."

Adrien didn't understand why Marinette stuttered around him like that. He at first thought she was shy, but when she spoke to him as Chat, she had a lot of spunk to her. Adrien wished he could get that as his civilian self, but it seemed like it was impossible to get Marinette to even speak to him. Maybe this date would have more than one outcome.

As they walked towards a nearby café, Adrien decided to break the ice a little bit.

"What's your favorite color?"

Marinette only gave him a side glance in return. Adrien looked back at her, beckoning her with his gaze to answer.

"Pink," she responded quietly. Adrien didn't understand why she looked so uncomfortable to be around him. It actually kinda hurt.

"Cool. Mine is mostly green, but I can appreciate blue too. Maybe mix the two to make a sea green kinda color? That would be pretty, dont'cha think?"

Marinette only nodded, not even looking at him. Adrien sighed defeatedly as he too looked down at his shoes. This was going to be very hard. If he couldn't get her favorite color out easily, how was he gonna get her date out?

Finally, after what seemed like way too long for only a five minute walk, the two reached a hospitable looking café.

"Oh I love this one, I come here with Alya a lot." This was the first time Marinette had openly spoke to him. Adrien mentally cheered as if he had just scored a football goal.

"Really?"

As if she hadn't realized she was talking to him, Marinette immediately shut back into her introverted state.

_So much for that, huh?_

When they entered the tidy building, a sweet-faced waitress greeted them at the door. She led the two to a table nearby the window, leaving them with a calm setting.

"Nice view, huh?"

Another nod. What was with all the nodding? The lack of spoken respondes was bothering Adrien quite a bit.

"So you said you come here with Alya a lot?"

More nodding. That was it, Adrien couldn't take the tension anymore.

"So, do you have a date to the New Year's Dance?"

The sudden question seemed to catch Marinette off guard. Maybe that meant she would actually answer him. Adrien could see a bit of pink form on her cheeks as she looked away from his gaze.

"Um........"

Marinette thought hard. She couldn't tell him that she was taking him to the dance in her superhero form, but if she answered vaguely he would probably pester her until she told him who. The only solution was to lie.

"No."

No? Did that mean she didn't ask whoever it was she was going to? Did she end up backing down? Or even worse, maybe he did reject her?

"Oh. Are you going to ask anyone?"

This was a good way to find out what happened. Marinette would either answer with someone's name, meaning she hadn't asked him yet, or she would tell him she already asked someone.

Meanwhile, Marinette was trying to come up with a good answer. She could just say no, and get it over with. But then Adrien would probably ask her why, then she'd have to continuously lie to him. Maybe she could stretch the truth a little bit.

"Well, I was going to ask someone but I couldn't find the courage to. It's okay though, I'll be fine on my own."

_Dang it, Marinette._

Apparently Chat's words of wisdom had failed again. Adrien couldn't believe that entire night led to nothing. But he could still get the answer to his question out of her.

"Oh, who were you going to ask?"

Marinette was starting to get confused. Why did Adrien care so much about this? Marinette couldn't keep lying to him like this.

"It doesn't matter, we're not going together anyway."

Technically speaking, they weren't. Adrien was going with Ladybug, not Marinette.

"Well maybe if you tell me I can help you. Do I know the guy?"

This was really hard. Adrien was an amazing person, but sometimes he could be quite irritating. 

"I already told you, you don't need to know."

"And why is that?"

"Why do you care?"

For some reason, Marinette was starting to get mad at him. What was her problem? Was she too embarrassed to tell him? Was she going to ask a girl out and didn't want to tell him? Adrien of course would accept her, so why would she hide it from him?

"I care because I'm your friend and I wanna know, can't I be curious?"

"You don't even know me that well, you said it yourself. I don't see why this matters so much to you."

With that Marinette left the café, leaving a perplexed Adrien to sit and wonder what the hell he did wrong. Then he thought of something he should have done the whole time.

_Now I'm a genius._

"Then she got mad and left, I'm not sure why."

"You're an idiot."

Alya gave him a look of sympathy mixed with annoyed. Adrien didn't understand, but was hoping he was about to find out.

"You really wanna know who Marinette was going to ask?"

"Yes."

Adrien could feel the suspense build up as Alya finished her coffee. She looked him dead in the eye and answered,"She was going to ask you, you dingus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the best and longest chapters I've ever written. Prepare yourself.

Adrien was so stupid. Marinette's behavior made complete sense now. She was mad because she was going to ask him to the dance. Yet there he was, begging her to tell him who she wanted to ask when it had been HIM THE ENTIRE TIME. No wonder she didn't want to tell him. God he was so stupid.

Chat Noir almost slammed into a pole as his train of thought distracted him from what he was doing. Another patrol night came upon him, but he wasn't in the best state to concentrate on that. There was a young lady he had to visit first, and he had to do something after what happened. 

Chat remembered his last visit vividly. He remembered exactly what Marinette told him about, well, _him_ , but not realizing it. She called him generous, kind, she called him a ray of sunshine for christ's sake! This was going to be an interesting night.

This time, Marinette was not currently on her balcony, so Chat had to do his signature tap tap on her door. He waited there, perched on the balcony before the door opened a couple seconds later.

"What do you want?"

_Oh god, I must have really upset her._

"Just to visit, purrrrincess."

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"And to find out about the dance."

"Go away."

Marinette was just about to proceed sulking in her room when Chat grabbed her by the wrist.

"Please Marinette, I just want to know how it went. Did you ask him?"

Chat knew the answer, but still leaned in as Marinette began to speak.

"I....."

"Yes?"

"I....."

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeesssss?"

Marinette didn't actually have an answer. Technically she was going with him, but not as her civilian self. Besides, she was only taking him to the school then leaving, it's not like she was going to stay there. Maybe she could just use the same lie as she did with Adrien.

"Come on, princess. Don't leave me hanging."

Marinette was extremely irritated at this point. Chat was not helping her with her situation at all.

"Priiiincesssss....."

If only she could have asked Adrien as her real self, then she wouldn't be caught in this mess.

"I'm waiting....."

_I'm such a coward._

"Prin-"

"I couldn't do it, okay!?"

Chat immediately went silent at Marinette's sudden shout. Her eyes were squinted shut and her hands were clenched into fists beside her. Chat could easily tell she was getting even more upset.

"It's okay princess......"

"It's not okay!"Chat jumped back a little as Marinette became more frantic. "If I can't even ask him out to a dance, I'll never be able to confess my feelings for him!"

"Is that what you want to do eventually?"

"Well first I have to be able to talk to him, but I can't seem to even do that."

Chat felt like his heart was going to break as Marinette looked like she was on the brink of tears. He wished he hadn't agreed to Ladybug taking him to the dance so he could just go on and ask Marinette out himself. This girl loved him so much, so how could he be so blind about that?

"Marinette?"

"What!?"

"You really love this guy, don't you....."

Marinette only stared at Chat for a few seconds before immediately bursting into tears and running to him. A sudden feeling of a soft embrace startled Chat, his heart jumping a little with the impact.The sound of muffled sobs snapped him out of his short trance as he looked down at the girl who was holding him as if they had just reunited after years of being apart. Chat caressed Marinette's back as he let her cry into his chest, calming her down slowly as she continued to spill all of her feelings out.

"Shhhhhh princess, it'll be alright."

After minutes of endless sobbing, Marinette finally stopped. Her face was red from all the tears when she turned her face away from Chat's chest. Still holding on to him, Marinette rested her head against the black clad hero.

"How ya doing?" Chat asked as he began playing around with Marinette's hair.

"You don't think I'm lame for not being able to ask him?"

"Not at all. I completely understand what a crush is like."

Marinette laughed a little. "But you flirt all the time. It's easy for you."

"Not necessarily."

Chat could never bring himself to actually confess to his Lady. Sure, he flirted with her all the time, but his true feelings had never really come across. Now he was being brought to his dance by her, but in his civilian form. It wasn't even a real date, and it's not like she asked Chat, she asked Adrien.

"I guess we're both idiots then, huh?"

"I guess we are."

The two remained in their affectionate position for a few more minutes before Marinette spoke again.

"You wanna come inside?"

"Whatever you want, Princess."  
  
With that, the two hopped down from Marinette's balcony onto her bed. Chat then realized he had never been in her room since the gaming competition. Marinette's room was as cute as he remembered. It was still bright pink, her computer still rested on a large desk cluttered with sewing supplies, many pictures of him were plastered on the wall, wait what?

Chat couldn't help but continue staring at each individual photo. All were from various magazines he had posed for. He remembered each one of those long days where he swore he would pass out by the time the photographer was satisfied. Was Marinette this obsessed with him?

"I know, I know, I have a lot of pictures of him. Now stop staring!"

Chat snickered as he turned back towards the madly blushing girl.

"So, Adrien Agreste, huh?"

"Yes, now stop laughing!"

It was hard to stop when he saw Marinette blushing like that. Especially when she was blushing because of him. The thought that she had no idea she was sitting next to her crush entertained Chat quite a bit.

"So what made you like this guy so much?"

Chat was curious. Chat was very curious. Marinette laughed a bit before answering his question."It's actually kinda funny, I used to hate him when he first came to my school. I thought he was this spoiled rich kid until....."

"Until what?"

"After class it was raining pretty hard. I always walk home from school so when it rains I'm completely fucked."

"Continue."

"He had an umbrella with him."

Chat remembered that day clearly. Marinette was still mad at him for the gum incident earlier, so the least he could do was give her his umbrella. It's not like he really needed it anyway.

"He apologized to me for something that happened earlier that wasn't even his fault, then gave me the umbrella, and I guess I basically fell in love with his kindness."

The word kindness echoed through Chat's mind for a bit. Most girls he met who had a crush on him would describe him physically, but Marinette was different. She fell in love with his personality, not his looks. That made him really happy.

Then his growing smile faltered a little bit. Marinette, this sweet girl who wanted to truly know him for who he was, was not going to ask him to the dance anymore. Even if she did, he was already sort of going with Ladybug. Why couldn't life be easy?

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"This boy would be an idiot if he didn't see how amazing you are."

Marinette paused for a moment, trying to ignore the slight pink that brushed her cheeks.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the dilemma begins.....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has something he needs to tell Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> Where the fuck was I.
> 
> Who even knows. 
> 
> I certainly don't.

Ladybug was off on another patrol, which was quite boring without Chat Noir. She was aimlessly hopping on rooftops, not paying attention to where she was going until she spotted the Agreste mansion. Why not pay her favorite civilian another visit? It wouldn't be weird since she was taking him to the dance, right?

This time, Ladybug remembered to knock on his window. Adrien immediately looked up from what he was doing and approached the sheepishly smiling heroine. After letting Ladybug in, Adrien smiled.

"Hey!" Ladybug exclaimed as she climbed into Adrien's massive room. Adrien had to smile at how adorable her greeting was. 

"Hey, Ladybug!" Adrien began, sounding way more enthusiastic than he wanted to. Ladybug just smiled at him, not knowing what to say next.

After an awkward silence, Adrien continued to speak, sounding nervous this time. "I'm actually glad you came over again, I wanted to talk to you about something." Ladybug tilted her head a little in confusion. What could Adrien possibly want to talk about? "It's about the dance....."

Now Ladybug began to internally freak out. Did his father find out about their plan and decide to hold him captive so he couldn't leave? Did he decide going to a dance with a superhero was too weird and was going to call it off?

"W-What about it?" Ladybug mentally slapped herself for letting her inner Marinette come out.

"I've thought about it and........I want to actually ask a girl I know to the dance."

 _Oh_.

Adrien liked someone at her school. Someone who wasn't her. Adrien liked someone else. Ladybug didn't know how to handle this.

"Is that okay? If I brought her with us?"

"I'd still be taking you?"

"Of course! I didn't want to mess up our plan or anything. I just really wanna ask this girl out. She's super sweet to me, so I have to do this for her."

"Ah."

Ladybug somehow managed to not break down through the whole conversation, but she couldn't be mad at Adrien for liking some other girl. She was probably way more qualified than her anyway. After talking a bit, Ladybug decided to ask a couple of questions about this girl.

"So what's she like?"

"Who?"

"Your friend. The one you wanna bring."

Oh boy, where to start? Marinette was just too amazing for words. Adrien cleared his throat before beginning.

"Well for starters, she's super cute. She's very caring and sweet, and god is she beautiful. I wish I had realized it sooner, you know? She's also really talented, and just so amazing."

Ladybug had never seen Adrien's face light up like that. Well, maybe he made that face when he saw food, but other than that he never seemed excited about anything. Whoever this girl was, she really must have been amazing. There was no way Ladybug could live up to that.

"She seems really important to you."

"Well I don't know her that well, but she is. I really want to get to know her better."

Ladybug almost took the risk by asking for her name, but decided it was better not to know who it was. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Adrien if she found out his crush this way. Instead, Ladybug just smiled at his admiration for this girl, hiding her pain that bled through her heart.

"I hope you get her then. I'm happy for you."

"Really? Thanks, Ladybug!"

After talking a little while longer, Ladybug finally decided it was time to go so she could get enough sleep for the next day. She swiftly flew away from the mansion, waving as she ascended from the large building. Adrien waved back, not knowing that the girl behind the mask was about to go home and cry herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just getting worse and worse 
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanna say I'm so fucking sorry because this chapter isn't even that long and neither is the next one, but I'm hoping the one I'm working on rn will be longer. Between band concerts and getting sick, I've been busy with other things and lost motivation. I am truly an awful writer. 
> 
> Anyways bye guys ily


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another patrol talk. Adrien's dilemma begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So
> 
> Here is another chapter because why not
> 
> And it's the least I can do after disappearing for too long
> 
> Enjoy fuckers

When the next patrol came along, both heroes were in two very different moods. Chat was thinking about his plans for tomorrow to ask Marinette to the dance, and Ladybug was thinking about how Adrien liked a girl who was definitely not her. The irony of the situation was unbelievably insane.

Chat's bliss was not ignorant though, for he could tell something was up with his Lady. She would usually joke around with him and make conversation, but this time around she only nodded to each of his comments.

"Is there something wrong M'lady?"

Ladybug was hoping Chat wouldn't notice. She was just starting to get confident that he wouldn't, but unfortunately he was too observant.

"It's fine kitty, I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

Chat hoped this had nothing to do with the dance. Did she have to cancel out on him? Chat began getting even more worried as he continued to think about it.

"I'm very sure."

"Does this have to do with your dance?"

Chat didn't mean to blurt it out , but judging by Ladybug's reaction, he was right . She immediately shut down, looking like she was trying her best not to break down.

"He wants to bring some other girl with him."

Chat froze. Ladybug was upset because Adrien was bringing Marinette to the dance with him? Was she jealous? Did she want to only go with him? _Ladybug?_

"Surely that doesn't mean he doesn't want to go with you, M'lady."

"No Chat, you don't get it." Chat paused and let Ladybug continue. "I'm only doing a nice thing for him, you know, sneaking him in. It's not like we're actually going together. He wants to go with this other girl, so I'm sure he'd rather be with her. It just hurts, cause-"

Ladybug put her face in her hands. It was embarrassing to talk about Adrien in front of Chat Noir, but if she could do it in her civilian form, then why not as Ladybug as well?

Chat was beginning to get really concerned for his partner. She looked extremely distressed, like her whole heart was broken. Chat had no idea what to do.

"Ladybug?"

"I like him, okay!? I like him a lot, and I wanted to ask him out but I couldn't! So I just thought that as Ladybug it would be easier but then he still found another girl that's way better than even a superhero! I don't have a chance with him at this point....."

Chat felt like his world came crashing down. Ladybug wanted to ask out Adrien. _Marinette_ wanted to ask out Adrien. Two amazing girls wanted the same thing. How was he going to make this work?

"Hey."

Ladybug looked at Chat, wiping away the tears that forced themselves out. "Yeah?"

"Anyone who doesn't think you're good enough is completely wrong and not worth fussing about. I'm sure whoever this guy is appreciates your offer and if he doesn't do something for you in return, that would be just ridiculous."

Ladybug smiled a little. "Thanks Chat, that really means a lot."

"I've always got your back, M'lady."

Ladybug had to say, if she hadn't agreed to bring Adrien and his mystery date, then she would probably take Chat. He was a good friend, one that meant a lot to her. Of course it wouldn't be a _romantic_ date, but knowing that the person she was going with truly cared about her would be a nice feeling.

"Hey Chat?"

"Yeah?"

Ladybug stepped towards Chat with a warm smile on her face before covering him in a big hug. Chat was a bit surprised, but quickly returned the gesture with his own. The two remained in the hold for what seemed like an eternity before they finally let go. Ladybug smiled up at Chat once again, her eyes threatening to spill more tears. Chat could tell she was really upset, which made him feel overly guilty.

When the two departed, Chat couldn't stop thinking about the current dilemma he was in. Should he go after the girl he has loved ever since he met her, or this really cute girl in his school that he wanted to get to know better? Both were people he wanted to see happy, and it seemed like if one was, the other wouldn't be. How was he going to do this?

Chat shook his head away from his thoughts as he started towards his house. He didn't have time to think about this situation, for he needed to make the decisions quick. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was also shirt but what else can one expect from me? 
> 
> Bonus points for anyone who spots the line I wrote that ended up rhyming ;). 
> 
> I felt so cool after writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out who Adrien wants to take to the dance. 
> 
> But now things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again with another chapter. 
> 
> I wanted to originally update weekly but I think it's be better if I just updated once I finish each chapter. My schedule may become very erratic, but bare with me guys :). 
> 
> Anyways here you go! This one actually turned out nice and long.

This was it. Adrien was going to ask Marinette to the dance. It made more sense anyway, right? She was a classmate at his school, and Ladybug wouldn't be able to come in with him because she wasn't a student at his school. It was the better decision, but Adrien would have to make it up to Ladybug some other time. The guilt of leaving his true love for a friend of his really hurt him.

Adrien noticed Marinette was pretty droopy during class, which only made him want to ask her sooner. But like last time, a private area would be a better place for the question. Soon, Marinette's mood was going to completely change.

Meanwhile, Alya was still pestering Marinette, trying to get her to finally ask Adrien to the dance. Though Alya had accidentally blurted it out in frustration to Adrien already, she still wanted Marinette to ask him herself. Hopefully Adrien wouldn't spill about their interaction. Why did he even wanna know so badly? Both were too dumb for their own good.

"Alya, it's fine. He's not interested in going with me anyway."

"Then how would you explain why he kept annoying you with questions?"

"I don't know, maybe he was just curious?"

"Why do you keep shutting things down like this? It's not going to get you anywhere with him."

Marinette only sighed at Alya's last comment. Alya was never going to understand that Adrien had talked to her about some other girl he wanted to take. She wouldn't understand that Marinette had offered to take him and his date to the dance, but not as herself. This situation was too confusing and stressful, so talking about it only made things worse.

The clock seemed to tick in slow motion as Adrien waited for class to end. He could imagine Marinette's reaction already, a bright smile that would immediately crown him as friend of the year. The thought only made him fidget more in his seat, which gained a confused look from Nino.

_Come on, almost there ._

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the bell rang. Adrien almost tripped as he ran out of the classroom faster than he ever had in his life. His heart raced as he waited for his future date to to exit the classroom, and eventually she did.

"mARInEttE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

Marinette immediately jumped at Adrien's frantic burst, falling into Alya as she yelped. Adrien quiclly apologized to her before beckoning her to follow him. Alya only gave Marinette a weird look, unable to tell her what Adrien could possibly want. However, Alya could think of an idea of what it was, and the thought worried her.

Marinette was very hesitant to talk to Adrien alone again. Last time was basically an interrogation, so would this be the same? Marinette didn't want that pressure. Once they were alone, Adrien began clearing his throat. How important was what he was about to say? Marinette didn't know what to feel at this point.

"I wanted to talk to you about the dance."

_Fucking great._

Marinette gave up. She wasn't in the mood to get mad at her crush like she did last time, which she still needed to apologize to him about.

"Look Adrien, if you really wanna know who I was going to ask....."

"Well actually it's a different quest-"

"I wanted to ask you, okay!?"

Adrien was shocked by Marinette's sudden confession. He already knew of course, but he wasn't actually expecting her to go out and say it. She did tell him she didn't have the courage to do it the first time.

"I, w-what?"

"I wanted to ask you but I didn't have the courage to, and then you kept asking me who I wanted to take and I got stressed because I didn't want to say it was you and I'm really sorry for getting mad and leaving and now it's really awkward because you wanna go with someone else but that's okay and I understand so I don't want this to affect our friendship and-"

"Marinette."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you so I could ask you."

"What?"

"You, Marinette. Do you want to go the dance with me?"

If Marinette was a computer, her entire screen would be frozen. She could only stare at Adrien as her mind processed what she just heard.

The girl Adrien wanted to take was her. Adrien gushed to Ladybug about how amazing she was. Adrien desperately wanted to get to know her better. Adrien wants Ladybug to take her with him to the dance. _Adrien wants Ladybug to take her civilian self with him to the dance._

How the fuck was that going to work?

Of course, Marinette wasn't thinking. "I would love to......."

Marinette should of said, "but I can't." She should have said she had something else going on or that she wasn't planning on going to the dance anymore. But being Adrien's date was too amazing to resist. So instead, Marinette only looked into Adrien's eyes adoringly as she thought of dancing with him in the poofy dress she had made for the event. She almost didn't notice a hand waving in her face to gain her attention. After snapping back, into reality, Marinette laughed nervously.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I just want to know what color you dress is going to be so I can match you."

"Oh, pink!"

"Pink, alright. I'll see ya then!"

"Yeah, see ya."

As Adrien walked off, Marinette smiled dreamily at the thought of being Adrien's date. He had chosen her out of all people. He chose her instead of Ladybug. Marinette never would have thought someone would do that.

Adrien walked off completely satisfied. Marinette looked so happy each time he turned his head towards her, which was the reaction he was hoping for. But in his bliss, Adrien had forgotten one thing. He didn't tell Marinette about Ladybug.

 _Shit_.

******************************************  
The regret didn't come until Marinette was in her bed, about to go to sleep. Her mind went into panic mode as she tried to rest her body, but the scrambling thoughts of what the hell she was going to do to fix this were keeping her awake. Marinette couldn't be Ladybug and herself. Only Ladybug would be able to sneak Adrien out. But Marinette was going to the dance with him. Did she have to choose which persona to use?

If she stayed as Marinette, Ladybug wouldn't arrive and the two would probably not find a way to make it to the dance. Even if they did, Adrien would probably be upset that Ladybug left him in the dark. But if she took him to the dance as Ladybug, Adrien would think that Marinette had stood him up. Why couldn't life be easier?

Maybe she could take him as Ladybug, then meet him there as Marinette. But then Adrien wouldn't really get to take her to the dance like a normal date would. How was this going to work?

Marinette tossed and turned in her bed until she was facing a picture of Adrien that she taped onto her wall. She stared into his eyes on the magazine, imagining them looking at her as she was twirled by Adrien on the dancefloor. The thought made Marinette's heart flutter, but for the time being she needed to figure out a lot of things. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a tap on the door to her balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now what? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> More of Adrien's perspective on the whole thing to be addressed next chapter. I also wanna know if y'all think I should post this on tumblr. I've seen other blogs do it, so I guess I could too?


	9. Chapter 9? Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette vents to Chat about her situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 
> 
> Um.
> 
> It's been months. 
> 
> I'd like to highly apologize for my absence. I've had an extremely busy summer, and my motivation has seemed to have gone down the drain. I guess I just lost interest in my own writing, and I was sure it wasn't a loss for most people anyways. I don't know, I guess y'all can read, I'm just trying my best. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Really.

After Adrien asked Marinette to the dance, he called it a complete success. He could see her practically jumping in the air after he approached her, a sight that made him smile brightly. He had done it. Marinette was happy, and now he was going to the dance with an awesome friend. The only problem now was that Ladybug was still upset. Adrien would have to take care of that later, because now he was on patrol once again, forcing himself to take his mind off of his partner. The pained expression on Ladybug's face when she talked about him still haunted his mind like a nightmare. Why did life have to be so hard?

Chat didn't even notice how far he had moved until he saw a familiar building. The Dupain-Cheng bakery was right across from where he was perched. Maybe visiting Marinette would take his mind off Ladybug?

When he tapped a claw on her window, Chat expected Marinette to be up. She usually was at this hour, either sitting on her balcony or working on a design. This time however, Marinette opened the door right away from her bed, looking stressed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Already in bed, princess?" Chat asked as he began to gain concern. He could have sworn she was happy after he asked her to the dance, right? Did something happen afterwards? Right as Chat was getting ready to murder whoever made Marinette upset, she responded to his question.

"Yeah, I was just..... thinking about stuff."

"Thinking about stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Define stuff," Chat commanded suspiciously, wanting to know so badly what made his dear princess so upset. Marinette just looked up at him with a frown. This couldn't be good.   
"It's kind of hard to explain," Marinette began, looking down warily at the floor of her balcony.

"You want me to come in first?" Chat asked. Marinette internally sighed. Chat was definitely not going away, so she would have to improvise until he was satisfied. Turning around, she plopped back down onto her bed as Chat followed. After shutting the door to Marinette's balcony, Chat turned towards the pigtailed girl with intent eyes. Marinette took a deep breath before she stated her story.

"Remember when I was talking about Adrien?" Marinette began, her voice cold. This stung Chat hard, his confusion only further killing him. What had he done?

"Yeah, you said you couldn't ask him, right?" Chat asked, trying his best to sound like he didn't already know the ending of this story.

"Right," Marinette began, fumbling on what she was going to say next,"Well......"

"Well?"

"He asked meto the dance today, actually."

"And why is this a bad thing?" Chat asked. This was it. The moment he would find out what he messed up on.

Marinette was struggling. How was she going to word this? She couldn't tell Chat that oh, she was actually Ladybug and she was already technically going with him!

"He's going with Ladybug too."

What else was she going to say?

"Oh."

That was it. That was all Chat could say. Was that really why she was upset? Did she not want Ladybug to take them?

"I'm just wondering if this is the best idea for him. I get that Ladybug would be able to bring us to the dance, but shouldn't he just choose one of us? I don't want to compete with her for attention." Marinette was only half-lying. Adrien had chosen her civilian self over her superhero self, but was that only because she was an actual student at his school? The thought uneased her quite a bit, and it only further made her situation complicated.

"I see," Chat muttered. Guilt was starting to rise beneath him. Was he using the two girls for his own satisfaction? Was he only playing with their emotions like puppets, and not realising that both were confused and stressed? How could he let himself manipulate these two amazing people into both going with him? "You should talk to him about it."

"Maybe, I just don't wanna seem pushy."

Chat was now beginning to get quite angry with himself. Marinette was not being pushy at all. She had an excellent point that he should have thought about when he created this mess.

"Well, when you tell him let me know, okay?"

Marinette nodded as Chat began to leave, but he was quickly dragged back down as he stood up. Giving his princess a questioning look, he sat back down on her bed.

"Don't leave, please."

The request was enough for Chat's heart to continue breaking. Marinette was clearly very upset about the situation, the one that _he_ had caused. What was he going to do now? Chat decided to just look at her, to try and read what she was thinking. She couldn't be mad at him, right?

The next move she made shocked him out of his thoughts. Marinette lay her head down in his lap, expressing her exhaustion with a stressed huff. Chat almost jumped back in surprise, but immediately softened his expression at the sight. He had to admit, Marinette was kinda cute like that.

Usually Marinette would freak out from her most recent action, but she was too tired to care. Besides, Chat's lap was comfortable. _Very_ comfortable. She sighed as he began petting her hair, making _her_ the cat in this situation. If Marinette had the ability to purr like Chat did, she would definitely be doing so.

It wasn't too long before Marinette had fallen asleep right there, her body finally letting her get the sleep she needed. Chat looked down at her sleeping form with a smile before he reluctantly pulled her off of him. Marinette looked so peaceful as he lifted her into the covers of her bed, which relieved him greatly. Chat gave Marinette's head one last ruffle before ascending up to her balcony. As he left, Chat's brain wandered back to Marinette's stressed complaints. One thing was clear for sure, he was definitely going to have to make it up to Ladybug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah there it is. Not very long or quality, but it's there I guess. I'm still very sorry about all of this, this is why I should stop writing things lol. Next chapter is a hell load of Ladrien!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @where-are-the-webisodes-jeremy


End file.
